


【Drarry】毕业舞会的走廊与庭院

by kongchong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈, 无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: ·无差·相顾无言·激情产粮





	【Drarry】毕业舞会的走廊与庭院

哈利逃出了舞会大厅。不是说他不喜欢，他喜欢，非常。这是他在霍格沃茨最后一次参加舞会，在与伏地魔一役后他们每人心间仿佛都对彼此架起桥梁，过去种种都随黑魔王的消失一点点瓦解。虽然不是所有学生，但大部分同学对彼此都心无芥蒂。舞会上人人都在欢笑，会和他打招呼，挽着自己的同伴在舞池旋转，或在角落低声交谈。哈利在这种氛围中甚至感到些许的满足与自在。

但舞会中的音乐、空气中的香气仍然搅得他胸闷，趁金妮短暂地离开这段时间哈利才得以脱离这片欢乐之地，在热络氛围被门隔绝后终于长出口气彻底放松下来。

他在一道长长的走廊上，前后两处都通向黑暗，房顶上漂浮着东方样式的红灯笼，为这样冷清的夜里增了些温暖。音乐在他关上门后渐渐消失了，哈利搓搓手向前走了几步让自己靠在石栏上，石头冰凉的温度穿过衣服奔袭而来驱散一些从舞会上带出来的燥热，这反倒让他感到舒适，头脑也更加清醒。

楼下是一方庭院，环境很好，四周被葱郁的植被环绕，还摆放着休憩用的木质长椅，供人行走的道路铺着多边形石砖，中间立着一座观赏喷泉，魔法改变了水流的方向，使它一刻不停的向上旋转、摇摆、用水凝成的鱼飞跃而出，一会儿又变幻成飞鸟，那水流被月光照着，竟然亮晶晶的，像一汪被打碎的钻石泉。

还有——

哈利突然被抓住了所有注意力，还有马尔福，原来他在庭院里。他首先注意到的就是那头在月光下隐隐裹着团光辉的金发，对方没怎么精心打理，只是让它随意散乱着，平日里那些被发胶抹在后脑的碎发今天耷拉下来，慵懒地垂在额前。他穿着一身简单的黑色长袍，双手负在身后，踩着地上的石板踱步。

他没做什么，只是一遍遍、缓缓地在庭院中行走。好像是在思考、又像是在放空自己。哈利喉结动了动，下意识地认为自己该防备对方，于是眼神便黏在马尔福身上，看着他，跟在他在庭院里走。

哈利对马尔福有种复杂甚至是奇妙的情感。他整个学生时代里都十分厌恶马尔福。从对方讽刺罗恩开始一年接一年反反复复不断叠加，厌恶他对麻瓜的观念、厌恶他动不动就摆出位高权重的父亲、厌恶他嘴巴里喷吐出的刻薄话、厌恶他所有的混蛋作风。今时今日他仍然无法想象这个娇生惯养的混账在关键时刻的作为。也许是之前觉得这个人真的可恶到头了，当他贴近马尔福、感受到他隐藏在表面之下的东西时，那些经年累月的仇恨便分崩离析。当然这并不是消抹对方的过去。哈利接受，又对此难以接受。

虽然不想承认，但马尔福确确实实是变了。战役后食死徒家庭受到不小冲击，但马尔福家是个例外，这使得马尔福在斯莱特林中被排挤到边缘处，肯与他交往的人少得可怜。马尔福也极少在他面前出现、集体活动也总是把自己摁进黑暗角落，而面对低年级恶意作弄时这位高冷少爷也不过是给予冷淡一瞥——他不在乎，甚至没把那些把戏放在眼里。

哈利撞到过几次，看不过去时也动手帮忙，而马尔福仍然是一副冷冰冰的表情，他仅仅是理了理长袍便与他擦肩而过。

要我说。罗恩握着勺子不满道，这是他应得的。你就别管啦，还去帮他？想想他过去对你做的那些事吧——你就该把他丢在有求必应屋——

哈利摆弄着桌上的山楂木魔杖，听到罗恩的言论时忍不住皱了下眉，说：我们不能见死不救。而且马尔福——你也见到了，他帮了我。

那你们应该再没什么瓜葛了。罗恩戳弄着面前的布丁，你又为什么要去替他解围？老实讲，伙计，我都没注意到马尔福，他在那之后整个人就像披了隐形衣。

明明很显眼。哈利嘟囔，那头金发，实在难以忽视。

周围安静了一会儿，他抬起头来才看到罗恩目瞪口呆地看着他，甚至一头埋在书页中的赫敏也把视线转移到他脸上来，仿佛他是什么高深莫测值得研究的魔法书籍。在看到哈利一脸不解后，赫敏扶着额头一脸复杂的看着他，认真道：你太关注马尔福了，哈利。

我没有。哈利连忙否认，是他太显眼了。

罗恩赫敏对视一眼摇摇头，然后赫敏拍拍他的肩膀，说，不要放太多心思在他身上。哈利。他不值得。

当时哈利皱着眉急于否定，话语像麦芽糖似的黏在嘴巴里，同时又觉得无论他怎么说罗恩赫敏都还是会认定他过于关注马尔福，便只好作罢。

——直到现在。

当哈利眼神随着马尔福在庭院里转了几圈后才终于败下阵来似的扶着额头低吟，是的，是的。他确实会下意识地去寻找那个铂金脑袋——但，但他只是不信任他。他至今仍然怀疑马尔福、但同时又十分确信对方绝不会再做什么把食死徒放进学校来的蠢事。

他绝不会承认他反复被这种复杂、乱得像被几百只猫一起抓过的、没头没尾的毛线球似的情绪折磨。

梅林啊。

哈利深吸口气，将额头贴在冰凉的石栏上，倏然生出一丝无力感，隐隐觉得胸膛中翻涌着他无法驾驭情感，他想到赫敏反复告诫的：与马尔福保持距离——梅林在上，他和马尔福还能有什么近距离接触吗？即使他们不会再像过去那样针锋相对，也不代表他们会不计前嫌成为勾肩搭背的好友。哈利只要一想到这个可能就一阵哆嗦。

他反复呼吸平静了一会儿，当他在抬起头向庭院看去时，却发现一直踱步的马尔福停下了脚步，然后缓缓地、缓缓地抬起头来，那双冰冷的眼瞳隔着月光、隔着破碎的钻石泉、乘着风、直直撞进哈利的眼中。

马尔福知道他在看他。

这个认知使哈利忍不住打了个寒颤。他和马尔福隔着不近的距离。他在楼上，蓦然感觉自己其实就站在对方面前，没有阴影遮挡、没有拦腰的石栏，他与马尔福面对面，相顾无言，就那么一同沐浴月光、一同立在庭院中。

哈利无处可躲，他诸多记忆在脑中翻滚着，过去的片段混杂成一团，唯有一只纸鹤冲破模糊画面向他飞来，他展开，纸上便是歪歪扭扭的涂鸦，关于他的。重复不断地被闪电劈、被球砸——是摄神取念。哈利挣扎着后退一步，再看向马尔福时仿佛能看到对方脸上嘲讽的冷笑。对方巧妙地避开了所有他毫不设防的私密记忆，单单把这个拎出来，他知道这是来自马尔福的嘲笑和警告。

哈利握着石栏向前倾，试着像马尔福那样入侵他的大脑，但对方的壁垒坚硬无比，伟大的救世主技不如人，连试几次都无法穿透那层虚无的屏障看到真实，只能不服输地盯着对方瞧。

你太关注马尔福了。哈利。

哈利远远看着马尔福。

不要放太多心思在他身上。他不值得。

赫敏对他的话反复重现，但马尔福没再对他用摄神取念，他就那样站在庭院中与他对望——哈利甚至还不知道对方是再看他，还是在看高悬天际的明月。但他隐隐感觉他与马尔福之间又什么细密地丝线缠绕着。诚然，他们不会成为朋友，但也绝不会再成为敌人。

哈利深知这一点，他相信马尔福也同样。

“哈利？”

背后突然出现的声音突然撕裂了这种联系，哈利一惊急忙回头，正对上来人关切羞涩的眼睛。

是金妮。

“在看什么？”

“没什么。”哈利道，一边转身遮住了金妮探究的视线。

“来吧，我们都在等你。”金妮说着拉起他的手走向大厅，那扇门半掩着，他听到舞曲从那里流泻出来，他看到温暖的灯光和一张张欢喜的面庞。

哈利回头瞥了眼楼下，庭院里马尔福早已转过去背对着他，孑然一身立在那里，那头金发在月光下冷得惊心。马尔福身后的观赏喷泉仍然孜孜不倦的变幻着，那水流向上、向上、缠绕、彼此纠葛又融为一体，归于水面后又欢快地跳跃出水凝成的小鱼，它在空中又变幻成鸟，飞翔、盘旋、又跌回水面。

他蓦然感觉有什么东西哽在喉咙里，但在他吐出来之前，金妮就已经将他拽进充满舞曲、温暖、欢笑的世界中。周围人畅谈着未来，说他们毕业后要去的地方、要做的事，他们亲吻心上人、与喜欢的对象共舞。

那扇通往走廊的门紧紧阖上，彻底隔绝了他的视线。


End file.
